


Helping Hands

by Emeraldawn



Category: Almost Human
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Accidental Stimulation, Electrical Stimulation, Gift Fic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian helpful hands, might have produced different results</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ritsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/gifts).



> So this is a new fandom to play in. But for Rit, I'll watch a whole new show and try my hand at it. Happy (late) Birthday girl! I KNOW you had a good one.
> 
> Also hats off to my beta killparakat, who also dipped into the new fandom pool with me. Or was it more like I pushed her?
> 
> Now, I also feel I have to warn you. Do not shock your partner/date/one-night-stand into orgasim, you are not 2 fictional characters, one who happened to be an android.

It shouldn’t have surprised him that Dorian picked up on how sore he was first thing on their shift. The duroid was so observant, John felt like he lived in a fish bowl sometimes. Or was the object of study in some experiment. 

Which didn’t seem like a better analogy, really. But John couldn’t add a little creamer to his coffee without Dorian raising an eyebrow. 

It was still preferable to the completely logic-driven faces of the MX-43.

“John, I can’t help but notice that you are favoring your right leg more today.” Dorian had noticed the wincing. Or maybe when John took a sharp breath whenever they got into the car. But the Synthetic hadn’t opened his mouth to give John his two cents until after lunch. 

Which John counted as a win. Even if, at the same time, John could feel a tick develop over his left eye.

“Don’t worry about it,” he answered, hoping it would be dropped.

No such luck.

“If you are having problems with your synthetic- ”

“My leg isn’t the _synthetic _I’m having problems with at the moment.” Because, of course, Dorian never picked up on when to let something go.__

__“I _can_ help you know.” Dorian gave him that look; the one that tried to tell John to trust him more, but John read as _I want to be closer friends_._ _

__For all the _human_ Dorian was programmed with, he never picked up on _why_ John didn’t want someone in his life. Yes, he _trusted_ Dorian. The android should have pick that up by now, with everytime he stood up for him. But having someone closer to him than a partner was not something John was interested in right now. _ _

__And especially not now, after he found out what his ex was involved in._ _

__“It’s fine. _I’m_ fine. Just having an off day.”_ _

__“But I can-”_ _

__“Dorian, drop it. We have work to do.”_ _

__And, of course, work contained things like flights of stairs, standing on hard cement floors and _running_. It never failed. The world loved to aggravate an injury, and by the time they were done for the day, John was ready for a beer, noodles, and to sleep for twenty hours. _ _

__He almost got his wishes, too._ _

__John had dropped off Dorian, grabbed noodles from his favorite place, and a six pack of the best japanese beer they sold. He stripped down to his loosest tanktop and loose cotton gym shorts, ready to laze about with his leg propped up on the couch, watching some old, classic football games._ _

__Back before androids replaced human players._ _

__But before he could dial-up a game, his door announced a visitor._ _

__“Dorian, what are you doing here?”_ _

__Dorian didn’t wait for an invitation, strolling passed John and into his living room. “I came to help.”_ _

__John shut the door, barely keeping his eyes from rolling. He followed into the living room, where he could see Dorian assessing the layout of his house._ _

__“I don’t need help. I was just going to watch a game. Relax.”_ _

__“I know you’re in pain, and I can help.” John gave Dorian a sideways glance. “When was the last time you what to physical therapy?”_ _

__“I’ve been cleared.” John walked back to his couch, grabbing the remote. Maybe, if he could ignore the android, he’d leave._ _

__“But you still have follow-ups.” Dorian sat next to John. Apparently _asking_ was skipped out on his programming. “Knowing you, the appointments have conveniently left your mind.”_ _

__“I’ve been busy.”_ _

__“Look, if you just let me-” Dorian placed his hand above where John’s leg met his synthetic, applying slight pressure. Dorian’s skin lit up with blue lights snaking down his arm and into his hand, causing a minor tingling to John’s leg._ _

__“What the--?”_ _

__“It’s called electrical muscle stimulation. It sends electrical pulses to the muscle, much like your brain, telling your muscle to contract, or, in this case, relax.”_ _

__John felt the pain drip off him like a melting icicle. As Dorian’s fingertips spread out, sliding up his leg, John felt content._ _

__Until Dorian’s fingers got close enough that the hairs near John’s groin stood on end from the tingling under the skin. John sucked in a deep breath, tightening his stomach muscles as he felt something else start to stand up._ _

__“Dorain! I need you to stop.”_ _

__“Why? Your leg is starting to relax. Doesn't feel good?” Dorian gave him the _i’m trying to read you_ look. _ _

__“No, I feel fine. But my leg is not what I am worrying about at the moment.”_ _

__John could have cursed loudly when the DRN’s curiosity made him look down at John’s tenting shorts. Of course his synthetic partner, with his lack of personal space, moved his hand up, brushing the sniffed hairs._ _

__“You know, I can help with this too.”_ _

__“Look, Dorian, this is one area where I don’t need your help.” John’s voice sounded a little clipped. He really wished Dorian would stop trying to help._ _

__“I think you do. It makes sense now.”_ _

__“ _What_ makes sense now?”_ _

__“Why you are so grumpy. It’s been a lot time since you were with anyone.”_ _

__“Hey! Look--”_ _

__“It’s a normal human reaction.”_ _

__John opened his mouth to tell Dorian off, when the android shifted his position to kneel on the floor. Looking up at him, Dorian placed his right hand on John’s good leg. Those oddly colored blue-green eyes stopped the words at the tip of John’s tongue._ _

__It wasn’t the first time John wanted to curse those eyes._ _

__John felt the tingling buzz again from where Dorian’s fingertips pressed into his skin. John knew if he looked down, Dorian’s hands would have blue lights spider-webbing under his much-too-life-like skin._ _

__Reaching out, John fully intended to push Dorian away, before things got _harder._ Only his traitor fingers curled into Dorian’s shoulders, gripping the blue t-shirt the android was wearing. _ _

__Crap! His lower body was already making poor decisions for him. John was going to blame the lack of blood to his brain for any of his stupid actions!_ _

__The prickly feeling creep its way into his crotch and lit up every nerve from his balls to the tip of his dick. In no time, John felt himself hard and needy. His hips bucked up, seeking some sort of touch. The soft cotton was not doing it for him. John needed a mouth or a hand._ _

__Hell, he’d settle for bucking against a pillow! Something he hadn’t done since he was a teenager._ _

__Of course, he could make it easy on himself and let go of his grip on Dorian and fuck himself hard in his hand._ _

__Or use the android’s rabid curiosity against him and see if he would suck him off._ _

__Instead, John gripped Dorian tighter, humping the air with little jabs. He was pretty sure that he would be psychoanalyzed with a hundred different reasons why he didn’t take it a step further, but John couldn’t._ _

__He wasn’t _there_ yet. _ _

__He let his hardening dick talk him into enjoying the ride. John was surprised he didn’t close his eyes, and picture the first big breasted model or actress that come to mind. Instead, he watched Dorian: his odd colored eyes and blue lights dancing under mocha skin, eyelashes curled up in a soft, innocent look._ _

__Who decided to give a droid eyelashes anyway? What was the point?_ _

__Dorian slided his fingers downwards, ghostly along John’s sack, electrical pulsations making his balls tighten into his body. John knew this wasn’t going to last with how fast he was responding. Feeling his cock swell, John came, spurting the cotton covering of his shorts before he could warn Dorian._ _

__John let out a quick breath and rested his head on the back of the couch. He had come, untouched. John could feel the fluid slide down his cock. It pooled around his pubic hairs, cooling around his balls._ _

__He hadn’t come in his pants since he was a teenager._ _

__He hated it less now._ _

__“That was different than I thought it would be. First time I ever saw--”_ _

__“Dorian...”_ _

__John paused, swallowing. His voice was much too hoarse for his liking. “I really don’t want you to finish that statement.”_ _

__“Okay, John,” Dorian stood in one fluid motion. “But I know this is a good form of stress release. And if you ever find yourself stressed again-”_ _

__John covered his eyes with one arm. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he would wake up and this would all be some weird, stress-induced sex dream._ _

__He knew he wasn't that lucky, but he could hope._ _


End file.
